Corazón de Escarcha
by HeartModeOff
Summary: [JackxReader] ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? ¿Sabes lo que es sufrir por amor? Esta es la historia de como una chica se enamoro de un ser grandioso y a la vez imposible gracias a la Nieve. Esta es mi Historia. La historia de como me enamore de mi mejor AmiEnemigo: Jack Frost, El espiritu de el Invierno [Summary en Proceso, denle una oportunidad]


**Nota de la Autora:**

_¡Hola! _

_Bienvenidas a mi primer fic en ^-^_

_Espero que sea de su agrado y disfruten cada episodio _

_Y si no les gusta jodanse e.e_

_Okno x'D Es una broma ;D _

**Disclaimer:** "_El origen de los Guardianes" es una película animada, producida por DreamWorks Animation y distribuida por Paramount Pictures, basada en la obra de William Joyce "Los Guardianes de la Infancia"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Xorazón de Escarcha **

**Capitulo 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando tenia cinco años vi por primera vez en mi vida la nieve. Nunca había visto algo mas hermoso en la vida... y cada uno de esos copos de nieve a quedado prendado en mi memoria, desde ese día ya han pasado diez largos años. Sin un solo copo de nieve. Desde entonces ya no me impresiono tan fácilmente.

De seguro se preguntaran "_¿Y para que Demonios nos cuenta todo esto?" _

La respuesta es simple. La nieve es parte importante de la siguiente historia. La historia de como una chica se enamoro de un ser grandioso y a la vez imposible gracias a la Nieve. Esta es mi Historia.

* * *

Hace tres meses me que me mude a Burgess, mis padres me inscribieron en una secundaria que queda cerca de mi casa bajo el pretexto de que de esa forma yo no llegaría tarde. Debo admitir que soy una gran vaga y que si fuera por mi pasaría todo el día durmiendo... ¡Pero bueno! Eso no viene al caso. A pesar de que, como dije antes, preferiría pasar todo el día durmiendo, soy una chica que se preocupa de su futuro, por lo que trato de ir todos los días a clases—_A pesar de que mis compañeros son unos completos idiota_s—.

El día parecía ir como cualquier otro, me levante con pesadez y me acerqué hasta el reloj despertador ¡08:10 Minutos! ¡Las clases ya habían comenzado! Demonios, soy una vergüenza. Me levante rápidamente y me ocupe de todo lo que tendría que ocuparme, fui a recoger mi mochila ¿Y adivinen qué? ¡Estaba completamente vacía! Me ocupe de poner mis cuadernos y mis libros; bajé corriendo las escaleras mientras me ocupaba de hacerme una coleta alta "decente".

— ¡Joder Mamá! ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¡Ya estoy retrasada! ¡La profesora me dijo que si llegaba una vez más tarde me terminarían suspendiendo! Ahora mi futuro se arruinó, terminaré viviendo bajo un puente y...— Dije con la boca llena de pan mientras mi madre soltaba una pequeña risa.

—Cariño, No te desperté porque se suspendieron las clases— Me respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras soplaba levemente su taza de café. Esa era mi madre, una mujer guapa y comprensiva, a menos que la hicieras enojar, ahí lo único que te quedaba era rezar a todos los dioses del universo que te ayudaran a salir con vida. Ahora que estaba embarazada y las hormonas hacían catástrofes con su ánimo intentaba no meterme mucho con ella.

— ¿Su-suspendieron?— Inquirí con los ojos como platos mientras tragaba con dificultad. La escuela en la que iba nunca suspendía las clases, Y cuando digo nunca, ¡es Nunca!

— Así es, anoche hubo una gran nevada y... — Mi madre no tuvo tiempo de terminar de hablar ya que me dirigí como una bala a la ventana de la cocina para apreciar que todo lo que mi madre decía era verdad ¡Era nieve! ¡Nieve real! Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que veía la hermosa cortina blanca que se extendía por todo Burgess.

Corrí escaleras arriba y entre sin ningún cuidado a la habitación de mi hermana menor mientras comenzaba a saltar sobre su cama

— ¡Arriba Charly! ¡Rápido! ¡Despierta! — Comencé a exclamar en medio de risas mientras mi hermana gruñía

— Querida Hermana... ¿¡Podrías tener un poco de respeto por mi salud y dejarme descansar!?— Me gritó mientras detenía mis saltos y me sostenía de la corbata. Algo que me molestaba de Charlotte, era que a pesar de tener diez años era demasiado seria, a veces pensaba que una anciana se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Un día se lo comenté a mis padres y ellos solo se rieron de mi ¡Como si yo fuera una humorista!

— ¡Es día nevado!— Grité con emoción mientras me ponía de pie y la levantaba de la cama haciéndola girar sobre su propio eje. Cada vez podía ver a mi hermana más molesta conmigo.

— ¿Y eso qué? — Inquirió molesta, con un notorio tic nervioso en el ojo.

— Bueno, es que como la primera vez que viste nieve eras solo una bebe, y por lo tanto se podría decir que nunca has visto la nieve, yo creí...— Comencé a decir mientras evadía la mirada furiosa de Charly, la cual solo suspiró y rodó los ojos.

— Saldré a ver tu dichosa nieve cuando tenga ganas — Yo solo hice un pequeño puchero, no me agradaba la idea de tener que esperar a que mi hermana menor saliera para poder echar una mirada por ahí — ¿Por qué no mejor sales tu sola a ver por ahí? — Me propuso mientras soltaba un gran bostezo.

Yo solo sonreí y me fui a mi habitación para poder ponerme algo más abrigador que mi uniforme escolar. Al terminar de vestirme salí de la casa con mi celular en mano para sacar fotografías, planeaba subirlas a Facebook para mostrárselo a mis amigos en Florida. Estaba muy entretenida en ello hasta que una bola de nieve impacto contra mi cabeza. Permanecí unos segundos en shock, ¡Eran recién las 8:30! Todos al rededor estaban cómodamente en sus casas ¿Y a alguien se le ocurría venir a joderme? Comencé a mirar a mí al rededor, solo había nieve, nieve y más nieve, fruncí levemente el ceño.

Me arme de valor mientras inflaba mis mejillas, me ajuste mis guantes y comencé a armar una bola de nieve que le volara los dientes al idiota que se atrevió a molestarme.

— ¡Oye tu Idiota, no seas cobarde y sal de donde quieras que estés! — comencé a gritar mientras giraba sobre mi propio eje — ¡Te advierto que molestaste a la chica equivocada! —.

Continúe gritando a la nada mientras oía una estruendosa risa, me gire rápidamente y me encontré un —_Aunque no quiera admitirlo— _increíblemente atractivo y curioso chico, el cual llevaba una sudadera de color azul con la capucha puesta, pantalones cafés un tanto desgastados, un extraño _¿Palo?_ Y al parecer tenia toda la intención de morir de hipotermia ya que iba completamente descalzo, creo que debe de estar muy mal ya que su piel tenia un tono increíblemente pálido. Fruncí el ceño ante este pensamiento.

— Vaya... pero si eres una chica realmente curiosa — Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi con una coqueta sonrisa, retrocedí instintivamente.

— ¿Qui-quien eres tu? — Pregunte con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas y una expresión de temor, no se si el chico me estaba tomando el pelo ya que miro a su al rededor.

— ¿Me hablas a mi? — Pregunto realmente extrañado, yo solo encarne una ceja y acentí lentamente a la defensiva con mi mortal bola de nieve. El solo abrió los ojos mientras se quedaba de piedra. — ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Como es eso posible? Pense que solo los niños podían vernos pero... ¡Tu no pareces para nada una niña! — Dijo mientras con una gran sonrisa se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos sin soltar su extraño palo.

— Oh Bueno yo... No quiero sonar grosera ni nada pero... ¿Te fumaste algo? — Pregunte realmente confundida, el chico soltó una gran carcajada.

— ¿No sabes quien soy? — Me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi

— ¿Deberia? — El chico fruncio levemente el ceño

— ¡Pues claro! después de todo, por alguna razón puedes verme — Me respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

— Hablo enserio, ¿No te fumaste algo? — Dije mientras escondía los mis manos detrás de mi y comenzaba a darle una mejor forma a la bola de nieve

El Chico suspiro.

— Pues... ¡Soy Jack Frost! ¡El Gran espíritu del Invierno! Creador de nevadas y ventiscas, todo lo que aquí ves, es obra mía — Me dijo mientras me daba la espalda y extendiá los brazos — ¿Nunca has escuchado la expresión "Cuidado o Jack Frost te congelara la nariz"? — Me pregunto con una media sonrisa mientras me miraba de reojo

— Eso es todo... Me largo de aquí — Dije mientras me daba vuelta y me comenzaba a alejar, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro me gire para ver de que se trataba pero lo que vi me dejo sin palabras.

El extraño muchacho se encontraba... ¡Flotando! Dios mio, ¿Que clase de brujería es esta? Aparte su mano violentamente de mi hombro mientras en mi cara se reflejaba todo el terror que sentía, el supuesto Jack Frost me miro preocupado y esta vez puso ambas manos sobre mis hombros, al estar tan cerca mio pude apreciar mejor los detalles de su rostro, la palidez de su cuerpo no lograba ocultar unas pequeñas pecas que se extendían por sus mejillas, unos hipnotizantes ojos azules, unos delicados y finos labios pálidos. Al estar sin la capucha de su sudadera pude observar que era un albino, ¡Y yo que creía que existían solo en las películas! Ah cierto, ¡Estoy hablando con un fantasma! solté un grito desde el fondo de mi estomago que logro que el chico Albino me soltara rápidamente y mirara a su alrededor, aves de varios arboles contiguos salieran de entre las ramas y que las personas de las casas aledañas salieran a ver que demonios sucedió.

— ¿¡Que sucede!? ¿Que fue lo que viste? ¿¡Fue Pitch!? — Pregunto el chico albino bastante exaltado mientras flotaba al rededor mio apuntando con su extraño palo en distintas direcciones.

— ¡Fantasma! ¡Auxilio! ¡Salvenme! — comencé a chillar con pequeñas lagrimas en mis ojos, Jack dejo de flotar y se puso a mi altura mientras reía.

— N-No seas tonta — Me dijo mientras trataba de aguantar la risa — No soy un fantasma... ¡Soy un espíritu! — Continuo mientras me ofrecía una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Es la misma mierda! — Grite horrorizada.

— Esa boquita... Las damas no deberían hablar así porque...

— ¿¡Me vez la puta cara de que me importa!? — comencé a alejarme rápidamente de el fantasma o espíritu ¡O lo que sea!

— ¡Espera! Hay que descubrir como es que puedes verme — Me dijo Jack mientras se posicionaba al frente mio — Empezamos con el pie izquierdo, como ya te dije antes, Mi nombre es Jack Frost — Me ofreció una coqueta sonrisa.

— ¡Oh! No te preocupes Mi nombre es... — Le dije con una sonrisa — ¡Uno que no conocerás en esta vida espíritu maligno! — Le grite mientras le estampaba la bola de nieve en la cara y comenzaba a huir a mi casa.

¿Por que esta clase de cosas tienen que pasarme a mi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Nota Autora: **_Hey! Espero que les haya gustado ^-^_

_Bueno, les contare por que decidí hacer esto: _

_Resulta que leí algunas Historias de JackxOc y JackxLectora; Las encontré DEMACIADO irreales por lo que quise hacer una historia de "Amorsh" Diferente, por que seamos sinceras ¿Cuantas de ustedes reaccionarían bien si vieran a un extraño tipo flotando? *Sonido de Grillo* ¿Soy la única? ¿Si? :Okay: _

_Bueno espero sus comentarios que me ayudaran a seguir la historia, sus recomendaciones, felicitaciones, quejas, insultos e.e _

_¡Nos vemos el próximo Capitulo!_

_Chao! Chao!_

**PD: Un agradecimiento epic especial a mis queridas amigas Rocio y Alexa que me ayudaron con esta historia con su apoyo, motivación y correcciones e.e **

**Las hamo chicas 3**


End file.
